Tarma at Freddy's
by ARStudios2000
Summary: Tarma, to make some fast cash, goes to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. What could possibly go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

**Sup, everyone, it's ARStudios.**

 **So this is the first time that I have written a Five Nights at Freddy's fanfiction. Btu here's the better part, it's a crossover with Metal Slug! Hope you enjoy it, read and review.**

 **Tarma at Freddy's**

Tarma slid out from underneath the unfinished project. He wiped the sweat off his forehead. Staring at the unfinished project, he then looked at the floor next to him. Over here were all the parts he needed, but now there were none left at all. He then yelled, "Hey Alisa!"

Alisa Stewart, in her engineer outfit, came running over. "Sup."

"Do you have any spare parts?"

"No, why?"

"No? Why DON'T we have any parts?"

"Looks like we ran out."

"We don't just run out of parts, okay?"

It had been 1 year and a half since the end of the Ptolemaic War. Peace prevailed throughout the whole world. No Slug had been damaged, no Slug had been used. Neither had any been destroyed. SO question remained: WHERE are all the spare parts?

"You could try going to the junkyard. There might be some useful spare parts over there."

Tarma pondered. Despite peace everywhere, the Chain of Command still didn't allow them to leave the base. Nor had he received his pay check in like, a full half year. And seeing how they had ignored all of his demands for retirement, and demands for extra spare parts, Tarma was simply baffled by the Chain of Command's stubbornness.

Was it not he and his friends who had saved the world countless times? Was it not he and his friends who had nearly lost their lives on every mission to save the world?

"Tarma?" Alisa woke him up, "I suggested the junkyard, and you've been screaming for like 5 minutes."

"What? Oh…" Tarma quickly recovered himself. "Well, seeing how the base won't allow us to leave the base, I suggest sneaking out. Wanna come along?"

Alisa simply stood, silenced, and then, rather nervously, "Um…. Ok…. Works for me."

 **11:50 AM**

Tarma and Alisa (In SPARROWS uniform) slowly and stealthily walked their way past huge heaps of scrap and junk. Tarma pulled out a piece, and threw it away. "Now remember, just useful stuff. Any scrap, just throw it away. And make sure those lights (At this he pointed at a light from a watch tower flashing by) don't see you, OK? After the last law passed by the Regular Army which stated that all junkyards are now supervised by Regular personnel to make sure Rebels don't use junkyard material for their own purposes…"

"The lights are a deathtrap, I know. They'll get us fired."

The two, in close proximity of each other, made their way, checking another piece again and again, which kept turning out to be useless. Alisa was just examining a weird looking toaster bit, when she tripped over something. Tarma quickly helped her to her feet.

"Sorry," she said, "I….what…"

"What is it?"

Alisa then grabbed what she had tripped on. It was, what seemed to be, a robot arm. It had a strong purple covering, which on knocking made a hollow noise. It was just as long as a human arm, but the fingers were all of the same size: of a thumb.

"It's so weird…" Alisa examined it like an alien specimen.

The clock struck 12.

Suddenly, the robot arm twitched, and grabbed Alisa's arm. Both screamed at the arm's sudden reaction, and Tarma tried to pull the arm off, but it had no effect. Alisa pulled out her trademark wrench, and whacked the robot arm with so much force that it let go. She then kicked it away, and the arm sailed through the air, and landed somewhere outside of the junkyard.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" Alisa panicked, breathing hard. Tarma tried calming her down, when he heard something which made him fill with fear: the noise of an alarm going off. Already he could hear lots of running.

"Quick! They're searching for us!"

He then had to pull her to her feet, with Alisa taking 10 full seconds to realize their shouting had set off an alarm. Another light flashed, and Tarma halted her. He then looked around when the light was gone, and saw several soldiers, looking around, aiming guns in all directions.

"What now?" she asked.

Tarma turned his head and said, "We follow Plan B."

Several soldiers passed by, aiming guns in front of them. One of them looked behind, and another asked, "What is it?" 

"For a moment, I thought I saw something move," she said, "I'll check it out."

"Toby," soldier 5 said, "Go with him."

Both the soldier and Toby slowly, aiming the full time, walked towards where they had heard the motion. Both looked around the corner, and went to see it. "It's nothing," the soldier's voice came, "Probably a stupid cat." 

"Whatever, "Soldier 3 demanded, "Just get over here." 

Both the soldier and Toby came from around the corner. Toby then said, "I'll check the gate. You coming?" he said to the soldier, who replied, "Yeah."

"Well, be quick. Remember to return to Tower 4 if you find something, OK? It's the nearest tower to the gate."

But both Toby and the soldier had taken off. When they reached the gate, it swung open, and three soldiers poured into the junkyard. They saw Toby and the soldier, and one of the soldiers asked, "What are you two doing here?"

Toby demanded, "Did anyone leave the gate?"

"What? No."

Both Toby and the soldier looked at each other in alarm. Then they rushed through the gate, and looked around the empty highway. Other than several jeeps and a Metal Slug, not a single soul or car in sight. Toby and the soldier simply sighed. "The intruders must've escaped when the gate swung open. They most probably sneaked right past you," the soldier announced.

Back within the junkyard, a soldier was passing by, when he heard a low moan. He then quickly ran to see what it was, and saw behind a pile of junk, two people, lying face down. Upon close inspection, he realized who they were. Toby and the Soldier.

Back outside the junkyard, Toby and the soldier were going back to base in one of the jeeps, when Toby pulled out some sunglasses, and put them on. Tarma then said to Alisa, (The soldier) "Too easy. Told ya it will work."

The robot arm landed over a wall of some establishment, and hit the back door. There was a sound of movement, and the door opened, knocking the arm away. Toy Bonnie looked around, and said, "Could've sworn I heard a noise…"

 **Morning**

Tarma woke up, and rose up from his bunkbed. He then went into the bathroom to wash his face. When he returned, he then looked out the window. The window looked directly at the hangar. And it was here that Tarma saw a truck come in with a huge poster over it saying, 'Spare parts!'

Tarma simply sighed rather than cheering. The Chain of Command had passed a law which stated that now soldiers actually had to PAY for parts they provided. So basically the money they forked over to soldiers through this law came right back to them, for reasons God knows.

Tarma headed for his bunkbed and pulled the mattress up by a small amount to pick up his wallet, which was hidden underneath, when he got a nasty surprise. His wallet was gone.

Tarma practically turned the whole place upside down looking for it. But it was definitely gone. Roberto walked out of the bathroom hearing all the racket, and saw all the beds, all the chairs, every object, upside down.

"What's going on?" he asked, "Tarma, why is everything upside down?"

Tarma then grabbed his collar, screaming, "WHERE IS IT?! Where's my wallet?!"

Roberto then motioned him to a chair that wasn't upside down, "Calm down. So you lost your wallet?"

"Either I lost it, or someone stole it. I need that money!"

"Why don't you just borrow someone else's?"

"Because then they start taking interest. And the next thing you know, I owe em a couple thousand dollars."

"Ouch."

"And I haven't received my paycheck in like a full half year. And I doubt I'll be receiving it in the next half."

Alisa then barged into the room, "You could try another temporary job to make some fast cash!"

Tarma looked at her, "What?"

"Look at this article in the newspaper," Alisa explained, and handed the newspaper to Tarma. Tarma looked into it, and saw a picture of a robot bear, ,a robot rabbit, and a robot chicken together, and a big title saying, 'NIGHT GUARD NEEEDED AT FREDDY FAZBEAR'S PIZZA.'

"Listen to this," Tarma said, and read aloud, "100$ a week. Sounds a little…. high for such a simple job."

"But it's perfect!" Alisa said, "This way, you can receive all your paycheck's worth within weeks!"

"Not quite sure… the base won't let me leave…and they definitely won't let me leave to get a temporary job."

"Just ask em that you want to go on a vacation and you're going for a few weeks," Roberto suggested.

"I don't know…"

"Do not worry, amigo," Roberto reassured him, "Take this good luck charm." Roberto handed him a horseshoe. Tarma looked at him, and said sarcastically, "Really?"

 **About 10 minutes later**

Tarma left the office of the General, shaken. Roberto and Alisa looked at each other worriedly, and then asked Tarma together, "What happened?" But Tarma didn't respond. He looked at Roberto, and showed him the horseshoe, "You never told me this thing actually worked."

"What?" Alisa asked.

"I said, this thing WORKS," Tarma explained, "He actually gave me a full three weeks vacation!"

"So three weeks = 300$. Sounds fair," Roberto calculated.

"Well, it's time for me to go! Thanks Alisa," and patted her on the head. Alisa was stunned. "What did you say?" Tarma looked confused. "I said, 'Thanks Alisa.'"

"You've never said that before." 

"Course I have," and Tarma reminded her of all the times he complimented her abilities and skills. After that, Alisa blushed, leaving both PF's further confused. "What, compliments don't suit you?" Roberto asked.

"Never mind that," Tarma said, and looked at the newspaper article again, "It's time for me to make some fast cash! How could this possibly go wrong?"

 **So for those of you who don't know what the robot arm was which Tarma and Alisa found, it was basically Bonnie's missing arm. As for all, review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So here we are back again, folks. Time for Chapter two of Tarma at Freddy's.**

Tarma left his bags in his motel room, along with his money which he had borrowed from Alisa and Roberto together. It was morning time at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, and business was going on pretty well. Tarma, dressed as casual as any citizen, walked in through the front door. There were parents with their children walking around here and there, looking at the walls and drawings made by children stuck on the walls.

Tarma looked at some of the drawings himself. The drawings were really bad drawn, but still looked innocent. He especially wondered why all of them had an animal like character in each one.

Suddenly someone bumped into him. Tarma looked in front, and saw that he had knocked a guy down, who was dressed up in a green shirt with 'Freddy's' written on it, and blue jeans.

"Sorry buddy," Tarma said, and helped him to his feet. "It's nothing," the guy said, "You're… really solid."

"Just uh…. Been working out."

"Right. Fritz Smith," Fritz said and stuck his hand out, "I'm one of the day shift guys."

"Right. Could you take me to your manager?"

"You want the night shift?"

"How did you…" 

"Who doesn't know? We're the guys who published it, after the last guy quit."

"Oh right. Could you take me to your boss?"

Fritz guided Tarma through the seemingly huge restaurant, passing by kids, and several rooms. Tarma looked in one, and saw several kids, who seemed to be tearing something apart. Upon closer inspection, Tarma realized, to his horror, that they were tearing an entire robot apart.

"That's Mangle," Fritz explained. Tarma looked at him. "Mangle?"

"Yeah, she's a pull apart, put together attraction. Real famous with the kids. You can pull her apart and put her together."

Tarma thought that 'Mangle' was a really unfitting name for a 'she,' but moved on with Fritz. Then he passed another room, where the door was, again, wide open. Tarma looked in, and saw many tables, many kids, and their parents. And then, on a show stage on the other side of the room, were the robots he had seen in the newspaper.

"Moving from left to right are Toy Bonnie, Toy Freddy, and Toy Chica. Freddy is our lead singer, Bonnie is our guitarist, and Chica, the back up singer."

Tarma went further with Fritz in front of him. This establishment was HUGE. Then they passed a room labeled 'Parts and Service.'

Tarma looked at it. "What's in there?"

Fritz looked at him, and said, "Just the old animatronics. And we recently received a new one, but he's empty from the inside. WE haven't finished building him yet."

"What is it?"

"It's a goat animatronic."

Finally, they reached the boss's office. Inside, Tarma saw a man dressed up like a gentleman. "Hello, you must be the nightguard wannabe."

"Uuuuuuh…..yeah?" Tarma replied.

"Congratulations! The job is yours."

"Whoa whoa, wait…." Tarma thought this had happened a little too quick, "No interview? No skill check?"

"Course not. It's a job for nightguard, not Guardian of the Pizza! Haha!"

Lame Joke.

"um… ha….ha…" Tarma said in an uncertain voice.

"Yeah. Good joke? Your shift will start tonight. From 12 AM to 6AM. You will be paid a 100$ a week. No more. No less."

"Ok sir."

 **Stay tuned for the next chapter. Please review and like.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry about the late timing I published this chapter. Got wrapped up in other stuff in life, like anime drawing, ideas, etc. But that doesn't matter right now. What matters is that you're reading this, you like it, and you feel like reviewing it!**

 **Night 1**

 **12:00 AM**

Tarma examined the office. It wasn't pretty. There was a table to one side of the room. To the other side was a large, dark entrance. TOO large, by the looks of it. There were two vents on the left and right walls each, big enough to fit people. Tarma saw two warning signs right on top of the entrance.

Tarma sat on the chair which was with the table. There was a telephone, a drink, a lamp, a tab, and sheets of paper, with crumpled paper, with a flashlight on top of the papers. Tarma was examining them all, when the telephone rang. Tarma picked it up. A voice on it said:

'Uh, hello? Hello? Uh, hello, and welcome to your new summer job at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Uh, I'm here to talk you through some of the things you can expect to see during you're first week here and to help you get started down with you're new and exciting career path.'

Tarma noticed the guy's slightly nervous tone.

'Um, I actually worked in that office before you. Let's just focus on getting you through week one, okay?'

Tarma remembered when Fritz had said, "We're the ones who published it, after the last guy quit."

The last guy.

So Tarma was listening to him.

'Now I want to assure you, Fazbear Entertainment is committed to family fun and above all, safety. They've spent a small fortune on the animatronics, you know, facial recognition, advanced mobility, they even let them around the day, isn't that neat? But most importanty, they're all tied into some form of criminal database, so they can detect a criminal a mile away. Heck, we should be paying them to guard you.'

Tarma chuckled, "OK, that was pretty funny."

'Uh, now that being said, no new system is without it's…kinks. Uh, you see, I used to complain to the management, about certain characters moving around at night, and even attempted to get into the office. Now that sounds impossible, from what we know. Uh, the restaurant should be the safest place on earth. So while our engineers don't really have an explanation, the working theory is that…..the robots were never given a proper 'night mode.' So when it gets quiet, they think they're in the wrong room, so then they try to go find where people are, and in this case, that's your office. So our temporary solution is this: there's a music box over at the prize counter, and it's rigged to be wound remotely through your tab. SO every once in a while, just switch over to the Prize Counter video feed and wind it up for a few seconds. It doesn't seem to affect all of the animatronics, but it does affect… one of them.'

Tarma noticed the pause. Clearly there was something worth mentioning here?

'Uh, as for the rest of them, we have an even easier solution. You see there may be a minor glitch in the system, something about robots seeing you as an endoskeleton without it's costume on, and waiting to stuff you in a suit. So hey, we've given you an empty Freddy Fazbear head, problem solved! You can put it on anytime, and anything that wanders in, will wander back out.'

Tarma was relieved by this security precaution. Then he realized something, and said to the receiver, "Hang on. What do you mean, 'stuff me into a suit?' What's so bad about that?"

But the message went on,

'Uh, something else worth mentioning is kind of the modern design of the building. You may have noticed there are no doors for you to close, heh. But hey, you have a light! And even though your flashlight can run out of power, the building cannot. So you don't need to worry about the place going dark. Well, I think that's it; you should be golden. Uh, check the lights, put on the Freddy mask when you need to, wind up the music box, piece of cake. I'll talk to you tomorrow.' 

"Wait!" Tarma said to the receiver, but the end gave a click. The Message was over.

Tarma then looked at the tab. The Phone Guy hadn't mentioned HOW to use the tab, leaving Tarma worried. He then picked it up, and examined it carefully. It looked like any other tablet, but had some buttons on it's sides. Tarma pressed a red button ,and it immediately switched on. The current camera was for Kids Cove, and Tarma saw a small layout of the establishment in the lower right corner. He then flicked the camera to the show stage, and gasped.

Toy Bonnie was gone.

Breathing rather heavily, Tarma quickly flicked through the cameras, searching for Bonnie. Then he saw him in one of the party rooms. "Now stay there," he said to the tab, and then flicked through the cameras, to the Prize Counter camera. Here, he could hear some innocent children's music, and saw, in the corner of the room, a huge box. Tarma then saw a button on the screen show up, saying, "Press and hold to wind' and a timer. Tarma gently pressed it and holded, until the timer completely filled up.

He then continued to flick through the cameras, and saw that Bonnie was missing again, but now it was worse. Chica and Mangle were gone too.

Flicking through the cameras violently, he found Mangle in the Games Area, holding to the ceiling. Further flicking found Chica in the Kitchen. Chica had taken off her beak and eyes, and now Tarma saw her endoskeleton eyes, and her human like teeth. He was relieved that both locations were distant from the office, when he heard a loud sound. It was the noise of movement, in a vent. Tarma checked the Right Air Vent camera, and saw Toy Bonnie, staring directly at the camera. Tarma immediately shut the tab off, and put on his Freddy Fazbear head. He then waited, while breathing into the mask.

The lights flickered, and Bonnie came into the room, staring at Tarma directly into the eyes. The way how Bonnie was staring at him made him feel like that Bonnie was peeping into his soul.

"What's up?" Tarma asked nervously.

The lights then went out, and came back on. Bonnie was nowhere to be seen, and then a faint voice came from the vents, "Nothing."

Waiting for a few more minutes, Tarma took off the mask. Never had he been filled more with fear. Which is rather stupid, considering his feats. Then he remembered the Music box, and quickly started checking the cameras, and saw a warning icon displayed at the Prize Counter. Tarma opened the camera, and wound up the music box. A rush of relief came over him. Tarma checked his watch, and was surprised. The time said 5:45 AM. How had the time passed so quickly?

Then he looked into the cameras further, but couldn't find Chica. Then he turned it off, and picked up the flashlight from his desk, and shone it into the hallway. Chcia was standing in the hallway with her cupcake, and said, "You're not wearing a costume. THAT'S AGAINST THE RULES."

Tarma screamed, "Crap!" and quickly put on the Freddy Mask. HE then stared into the dark hallway, waiting, waiting. Chica took one step, and another, and entered the office. She then walked up to the table. Tarma was praying within his head that 6:00 AM should ring. Chica stared directly at Tarma, completely observing him.

"Uh…" Tarma was panicking, "Hey…. There….. Chica! You look lovely!"

"really?" she replied, "Why thanks Freddy!" and walked back into the darkness. Then a loud bell was heard, and Tarma looked into his watch.

6:00 AM.

 **Sorry this took so long. Like I said before, there are lots of things going on in life, and my dad wants me to study in my summer vacations. Bummer. So stay tuned for the next chapter!**

 **Please like and review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well this chapter took me a while. After all, when it's a crossover, you need good ideas to** **make a good story from both angles.**

 **SO hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Tarma, walking around with his flashlight in the darkness, worked his way around the hallways. He could feel the chill in his spine, expecting an animatronic to jump in front of him. He finally reached his way to the Show Stage, and stood directly in front of Toy Freddy and his friends. They were motionless.

"I don't know what you were two were doing last night, but all I can tell you is this…" Tarma said, when Fritz's voice rang around the whole room, "What the heck are you doing?!"

"Oh! Uh, nothing!"

Tarma looked back, and saw Fritz at the entrance of the room.

"Dude, you know they can't hear you."

"uh, yeah! Just… practicing speech!"

"…"

 **Business hours**

Tarma roamed the hallways, and worked his way to the Prize Counter, past all the children and parents moving here and there. He then found a giant box. Tarma stood in front of it, glaring. Just what is in the box?

Suddenly it opened up, and the figure that popped out of it, made Tarma scream aloud, like a Japanese School girl. It was a huge man-like figure, with long, thin arms and a rather strange shaped body, having a round oblong shape and a thin waist.

Tarma slowly looked up, directly at the puppet thing's face. It was staring right at him.

"What's the matter sir?" it asked, "scared of spiders?"

All the children in the room started laughing aloud, and even some parents were giggling. Tarma looked back at the ground, embarrassed. The humiliation….. all at the hands of a scary thing which children weren't scared of.

Tarma got up, laughing, "Yeah, I'm one of the employees. Giving kids good laughs."

So first, Fritz thought he was a nutcase, and now, he's a laughing stock. Perfect. Just perfect.

Tarma glared at the Puppet, and said, pointing at him, "Just you watch, Puppet man…."

 **Night 2**

 **12:00 AM**

Tarma was seated at his chair, again, in the office. He at once started flicking through the cameras, checking every room, every hallway, when the phone rang once again. Tarma picked it up, and the same voice from last night rang:

'Ah, hello? Hello! Uh, see, I told you you're first night wouldn't be a problem. You're a natural!'

"thanks!"

Uh, by now I'm sure you've noticed the older models sitting in the back room. Uh, those are from the previous Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. We just use them for parts now. The idea was at first to repair them… they even retrofitted them with new technology… but they were just so ugly you know? The smell… uh, so the company decided to go in a whole new direction and make them super-kid friendly. Uh, those older shouldn't be able to walk around, but if they do, the whole Freddy head trick would work on them.'

"Old characters?" Tarma said, and quickly checked the cameras. Then he saw the Parts and Service cameras, and saw a rabbit robot sitting against the wall, his face missing.

'Uh…. Heh… I love those old characters. Did you ever see Foxy the Pirate? Oh wait… hold on….. oh yeah, Foxy. Hey listen, that one was always a bit twitchy. Uh…I'm not sure the Freddy trick will work on him. If for some reason he activates, and you see him standing at the end of the hall, just flash your light at him from time to time. Those older models would get disoriented with bright lights. IT would cause a system restart or something. Come to think of it, you might want to try that in any room with anything undesirable. Might hold them for a few seconds. That glitch might be in some of the newer models too.'

Tarma quickly pulled out a pen from his pocket and started writing this down furiously.

'One more thing-keep an eye on the music box. I'll be honest. I never really liked that Puppet thing. It was always… thinking….'

"Thinking?" Tarma asked, and demanded, "WHAT WAS HE THINKING?"

'and it can go anywhere…..I don't think a Freddy mask will fool it….just don't forget the music box.'

"Anywhere? Please define that."

'Anyway, I'm sure it won't be a problem. Have a good night, talk to you tomorrow.'

"NO! SCREW YOU MAN! SCREW YOU!"

Tarma had gone through scarier stuff than this crap. But what caused him to fear these robots so much was the same case as clowns. We all know that clowns entertain children. And they're not killers. Yet, when they do so, it gets extra scary.

At least animatronics weren't clowns, but were robots, which was worse. Tarma had experience with robots. And these robots were nothing like them. They were friendly to the community, and hostile to him. And he had no weapons. Just a stupid flashlight which had mixed chances to stun them.

Tarma immediately wound up the music box, and put down the tab to check the hallway. Suddenly, a voice said, "Hi."

"SHIT!" Tarma screamed and put the Freddy mask on. He looked around the room, and then saw a human like animatronic, with a round body, peach colored skin, blue eyes, a brown nose, and a toothed smile come in through the left vent. It then stared directly at Tarma and said, "hello."

"Uh…. Hi?"

The robot laughed a child's laugh. Tarma started to like him.

"And what's your name?" Tarma asked.

"Don't you know me, Freddy?" the robot replied, "It's me, BB."

"BB?"

"Balloon Boy."

"Oh. Gotta remember that."

Balloon Boy turned away from him and started walking in the dark hallway. Tarma quickly pulled the mask off, and opened the tab, and wound up the music box. Then he started flicking through the cameras, and saw Mangle, Toy Bonnie and Chica had already left their places. HE quickly found Mangle and Chica in Party Room 4, but something was different. Mangle was now on the floor, and almost seemed to be talking to Chica. Toy Bonnie was in a corner of the room.

Lowering the monitor and checking the hallway, with nothing, again he heard Balloon Boy's voice, saying "Hello!"

Tarma put his mask on, and waited. Balloon Boy again entered the room, saying, "hello!" again. Tarma said, "Whatever," and waited. Balloon Boy then crawled back into his vent.

Tarma took off his mask, and started flicking htrough the cameras, and stopped at the show stage.

Toy Freddy was gone.

 **Sorry about taking so long to make this. My apologies everyone.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Once again, sorry this chapter took me so long. Enjoy, like, and review.**

Tarma panicked as he now had six animatronics to deal with, and they were already tough work. Quickly winding up the music box, he checked the cameras, and saw Toy Freddy standing in the distance in the Games Area. It was when he was checking the cameras out when he heard a noise of movement. He quickly checked the Left and Right vents, and saw Chica coming in through the left vent, and Bonnie through the right one.

Quickly putting the mask on, he waited, and waited, with sweat running down his forehead. The mask was pretty hot from the inside.

The lights flickered as he saw Chica and Bonnie come in through the vents. Both of them stared at Freddy (Tarma) and Bonnie asked, "How did you get here so quickly?"

Tarma replied, "Uh…. Just…. Fast reflexes!"

Chica and Bonnie looked at each other, then back at Tarma. He could hear a radio static like noise, and saw Mangle come in through the hallway, clutching the ceiling the whole time. Mangle opened her mouth, but the same static voice came.

Tarma's fear grew. Not only were they staying in the office for a little too long, but he was panicking about the music box.

What was the Puppet always thinking about?

Then a laugh came, and Toy Freddy walked in. "Who's that?"

Bonnie, Chica, and Mangle quickly turned their heads in his direction.

"What? You're replacing me?" he said, in an angry voice.

Bonnie replied, "No, we just found him."

"Sup?" Tarma said.

Freddy stared at Tarma, interested. "How weird. He has his mask on, but where's the rest of the costume?"

"uh…" Tarma thought about a reasonable answer, "Insufficient resources?"

Now he could hear a rapid movement in the hallway, and then the music, 'Pop goes the Weasel' started playing.

"It's the Puppet! What does he want?" Chica asked. Mangle opened her mouth, but again, static.

Suddenly, the clock struck six.

 **06:00 AM**

A loud bell started playing. The animatronics suddenly stood upright, and turned towards the hallway, and entered the darkness.

Tarma took off his mask, and put his glasses back on. "That was close!" he remarked.

Taking out his flashlight, he checked the hallway, and saw nobody. Entering the hallway once again, he started making his way, tablet in hand, towards the Prize Counter. He was staring up ahead. Then looked down into the tab. And froze.

He saw the Puppet come into view of the camera. It walked to it's open box, and slowly got into it. It was when it was about to completely get into the box, that it stopped, and stared right at the camera. Tarma realized it was looking right at him, through the camera. Then he heard a chilling laugh from the Puppet, and it said, "You can't stay safe from me for long, Night Guard!"

"Oh shut up," was Tarma's response, and he wound up the music box. The moment it started playing, the Puppet suddenly fell asleep, and completely went into the box.

 **The motel**

Tarma was asleep on the bed. Since his job lasted the entire night, he started sleeping in the day to make sure his head remained clear.

Tarma woke up, and looked around. And realized something wasn't right.

He was back in Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. But this wasn't the Pizzeria. Or was it? It looked different. The party room was certainly smaller, and he saw the Show Stage. Standing on it were Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica. All of them singing. But what was this?

Freddy wasn't fat. Bonnie didn't have his eyelashes. And you couldn't even tell if Chica was a girl.

Then he saw several kids standing directly in front of the show stage. All of them were cheering on Freddy and his friends. Then he looked around the room, and saw several curtains to a corner of the room. Walking to it, Tarma wondered what could be in it.

Then a robot fox's face popped out of it. "Argh, what do ye want?"

"I'm here to fix your jaw, it keeps hanging open," Tarma said, with his mouth moving by itself.

"I don't need yer help! Ma jaw's perfectly fine!" the fox pointed to it's mouth.

"Don't complain," Tarma demanded, "We've received complaints from some kid's parents. He says your jaw was hanging open the whole time you were staring at him during Freddy's performance, and that kid broke down in tears. You scared him!"

"I didn't mean to!" Foxy protested, and went back inside the curtains.

"Come on, we need to fix that, or it'll look like you're waiting to bite someone's head off."

"Rubbish!" Foxy pulled his head out again.

"Foxy, just get out of Pirate Cove, and you'll be good as new."

"Stop making me angry!" Foxy's voice grew.

"Oh yeah? Why?"

"Just leave me alone! I already feel ashamed of myself cuz I scared a good little kiddie."

"So if you let me fix that jaw, you won't be scaring anyone anymore."

"My jaw is fine!" Foxy's voice grew.

"No it's not!" Tarma shouted, "Get out of the fucking curtains!"

"That's it! You asked for it!"

Foxy leapt out at Tarma, screaming demonically, and grabbed him b the throat. Tarma saw that Foxy was slightly taller than him, and had razor sharp teeth. Everyone else, and the animatronics, were staring at the duo.

Foxy first started to violently strangle him, and then it opened it's mouth wide, "MY JAW IS FINE!"

And bit Tarma's forehead.

Tarma woke up from his nightmare screaming. He fell off the bed. Looking around, he saw it was just a nightmare.

"oh thank god," he said, and then saw a figure sitting to the end of the room. It looked like the Freddy he had seen in his dream, but it was golden and had no eyes. It was just staring at him, it's head hanging to one side. It's mouth wide open.

Tarma started speaking in gibberish. HOW? How had the animatronics found out where he lived?!

Suddenly, the golden Freddy disappeared. Tarma looked around, and checked the spot where he had been sitting. But there was no trace of him at all.

 **Next chapter, coming right up!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for reviewing, fellow readers! Keep enjoying! And if you haven't reviewed yet, please be notified we are giving out free cookies to those who review.**

 **Night 3**

 **12:00 AM**

Tarma was seated once again in his office, looking intently at he dark hallway. The phone started ringing right away.

The same voice started speaking:

'Hello hello! I told you you wouldn't have any problems!'

"Yeah right."

'Did…. Uh….. did Foxy appear in the Hallway? Probably not. I was just curious. He was always my favorite.'

"You were just scaring me?! Not funny!"

'They tried to remake Foxy, ya know? Uh, they thought the first one was too scary, so they redesigned him into a girl to be more kid-friendly and put her in Kid's Cove. To keep the toddlers entertained you know….. But kids these days just can't keep their hands to themselves. The staff literally had to put her together after every shift. So eventually they stopped and put her back together as a 'take apart and put together attraction.' I guess that's when we started calling her, 'The Mangle.' Uh…..'

"You guys just left her like that?" Tarma was shocked, "That is so wrong!"

"Just as wrong as you not wearing a costume," was the response he received from the hallway. Tarma checked the flashlight, and saw Toy Chica in the hallway. He quickly put the mask on. The message just went on:

Oh hey, before I go, I wanted to ease your mind about any rumors you might have heard lately. You know how those local stories come and go seldom mean anything. I can personally assure you that whatever is going on out there, and however tragic it might be, it has nothing to do with our establishment.'

"Out there?" Tarma whispered through the mask. He could remember the day Alisa and he snuck into the junkyard, raised the alarm, and then had to get disguised as Regular soldiers, by knocking them out.

'People trying to make a buck, you know…. Our guard during the day has reported something unusual. And he's on the watch from opening until close.'

"But I never saw him."

'Well, hang in there, and I'll talk to you tomorrow.'

"NO WAIT!" Tarma shouted, but the phone clicked.

Tarma wound up the music box again, and checked the cameras further. Now Balloon Boy and Mangle had left their positions, and Chica was in the Bathrooms.

Tarma wondered why he hadn't brought a decent pistol with him. It would have been so comforting holding it right now.

At the same time, he heard some static noise, and quickly checked the hallway with his flashlight. Mangle was hanging from the ceiling, with Toy Freddy next to her. Tarma put on the Freddy head again, and waited. The lights flickered, and Toy Freddy walked in the room, his endoskeleton eyes showing.

"Sup?" Tarma said, and casually waved. Toy Freddy gave the 'I've got ma eyes on you' sign, then walked back into the dark hallway. Tarma took off the mask, and realized that this job wasn't so tough anymore.

Then BB's 'Hi!' ringed throughout the office, and Tarma put his hands on the mask, when BB entered the office through the vent. Tarma froze. Too late.

 **As usual, my apologies that this chapter took so long. I just got wrapped up in the stuff of life, not to mention the one hour time limit my dad imposed on us.**


	7. Chapter 7

**My apologies for taking so long to publish this chapter. Hope you don't mind.**

Balloon Boy was staring up at Tarma. Tarma was staring back.

"Oh….. crap…." Tarma could only imagine what Balloon Boy would do to him after seeing Tarma without his costume.

Suddenly, Balloon Boy rushed for his flashlight, and Tarma pulled it back in time. He quickly got out of his seat, holding the flashlight high, with Balloon Boy saying, "Gimme the flashlight! I want it!" and Tarma saying, "Never in a thousand years!"

Balloon Boy stopped trying to steal the flashlight, and said, "I'm telling the others!"

He then crawled back into the vents.

Tarma cheered for himself, saying, "maybe he isn't so threatening after all!"

Then he quickly wound up the music box, and checked the cameras. In the hallway camera, he saw BB leading the other animatronics to the office, causing him to panic. Lowering the monitor, he turned on his flashlight, and saw them in the hallway, looking angrily at him.

 **6:00 AM**

Tarma cheered, dropping the flashlight, and shouted, "SUCK ON THAT!" 

A ghostly laugh came from the hallway.

 **Business hours**

Tarma walked past the kids and people, and knew he needed answers. Unfortunately, he knew only two guys who worked here.

Tarma found Fritz in the party room. He was forcing those kids who were cheering too much for the animatronics to sit down. Tarma walked over to him.

"Sup man," was Fritz's response to Tarma's approach.

"I… uh…. Have a few questions."

Fritz looked at him.

"What questions?"

"Can I ask now?"

"Sorry buddy, but I'm busy."

"Right, I guess I'll wait then."

Tarma then looked at the animatronics on the stage. Toy Freddy was singing, and Bonnie was playing his guitar, and Chica seemed to back Freddy's songs up with some melody. Tarma found it hard to believe that these animatronics, who were loved by children, and sang to them, had been trying to kill him. Maybe Fritz could answer some of his questions.

 **I am terribly sorry for the late update, but hey, at least I got the chapter uploaded?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Please don't be angry by the long submission time. Just enjoy!**

Chapter 8

Fritz found himself bombarded by a volley of questions,

Q1: What is this place?

Q2: Do you have any experience with animatronics?

Q3: Do you know anything about a guy on the phone?

Q4: Tell me everything about the Puppet.

Fritz then said, "Calm down, Tarma! One at a time!" Tarma sighed, and then said, "First question. DO you know anything about the previous night guard?"

Fritz sighed, and then said, "No, not much. I only know he worked for six nights, and left. He didn't want the sixth night paycheck." Tarma asked, "You never asked his name?" Fritz replied, "I did, but I guess I wasn't paying attention."

Tarma said, "You… GUESS you weren't paying attention…."

Fritz then asked, "Why so interested in the last guard all of a sudden?"

"I need an interview with him. Is there an employee's roster here?"

"Sure," Fritz said, "But it won't help."

"Why not?" Tarma asked, confused.

Fritz then led him to a room with a lot of file cabinets, and he opened a cabinet, and pulled out a bag. It was filled with ash. "This," Fritz said, "is the employee roster from 06th January to just last week, September."

"Just last week? What happened to it?"

Fritz then cast a dark look, "Our friend burnt it. Looks like he didn't want anyone to find out about him."

Tarma looked shocked. This place had without a doubt, the WORST security. They couldn't even stop one of their own employees from burning documents? Tarma then asked his next question, "What do you know about this place?"

"Huh?"

"This place. Is there another one?"

"Well, to be honest, there was an old establishment, the original Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. This Pizzeria was built right on top of it. Our boss used to go to the old place as a kid. He loved it so much, that he rebuilt the place. He got custody of the old animatronics that were pretty much decaying up to this point. So he built some really kid friendly versions of the old ones. Those old ones, they…. Just smelled so bad….and there was so much rumor about them that nobody wanted to go near them or bother to repair them."

"What rumor?"

"There's plenty. Here," Fritz then opened another cabinet, and pulled out a file, "This should answer your questions."

Tarma grabbed the fiel ,and now he could finally answer some questions.

 **Stay tuned for Chapter 8.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Tarma was seated in his chair, in the office, remembering everything he had read in the files which Fritz had given him. There was an incident in the previous establishment, where a man dressed in an animatronic costume supposedly murdered five children. After that, the animatronics were found to have blood and grease on them, especially around the facial area. Then the bite of 87 occurred, and somebody lost their frontal lobe. Then, a series of disappearances began to occur, with all of the victims being night guards. In the end, health officials considered the place unhealthy and unsafe, and the establishment closed down for good.

The phone began to rang, and Tarma picked it up. It was once again, Phone Guy.

'Hello? Hello? Uh, hey there, night four! Told you you'd get the hang of it!'

"Barely," Tarma replied to the comment.

'Ok, so uh, just to update you, there's been somewhat of an investigation going on. Just some rival restaurant who's jealous, nothing serious. Fazbear Entertainment denies any wrongdoing. These things happen sometimes. It'll get sorted in a few days. Just keep an eye on things.'

"Investigation? You sure they ain't police officers?"

The Phone Guy seemed to ignore Tarma's response,

'Uh, just a side note, avoid making eye contact with any of the animatronics tonight if you can. Someone may have tampered with their facial recognition system. The characters have been acting unusual, almost aggressive to the staff. They seem to love kids, but every time they see na adult they just….. stare.'

"If I had a gun, I'll be making sure that they don't stare."

'Uh, hang tight, it'll all pass. Good night!'

"Good night yourself."

Tarma slammed the receiver shut, and looked into the cameras. He then saw something extremely discomforting.

The Puppet was coming out of his box. He was staring at the camera, and Tarma could hear a ghostly laugh exhoing in the camera. The camera then went static. When it turned on, the Puppet was right in front of the camera. Looking rather angry.

'YOU CAN'T HIDE FROM ME NIGHT GUARD!" he screamed, "You won't hide from me this time!"

Tarma realized the Music box was still playing. So why wasn't the Puppet asleep?! When he realized the music had changed.

"I made a little adjustment to the Music Box during day hours. It used to play the one song which acted like a lullaby, now it's not," the Puppet said, staring into the camera, like as if he was staring directly at Tarma.

Tarma then slapped his forehead. How could he have been so stupid to not notice the music change? It wasn't playing 'My Grandfather Clock.' It was playing 'Cotton Eye Joe' by Rednex, the worst song known to mankind.

The camera went static, and when it came back on, the Puppet was gone. Tarma put the tab down, and screamed.

Sitting in front of the desk was Golden Freddy. But something was different. He seemed….. broken, busted. One ear was missing, and he had a lot of wires coming out of him. He then disappeared moment later, and Tarma thought he heard the word 'help….'

He then cheked the cameras again, and saw the Puppet in the hallway, his head nearly touching the ceiling.

"I'm so screwed!" Tarma panicked.

HE put the tab down, and saw Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica, Toy Freddy, and Mangle in the office, all of them standing in front of the hallway entrance.

Toy Freddy then accusingly said, "Do you know you've cost a lot of trouble for the Puppet? He sleeps peacefully every night, but when you showed up, he got more and more aggressive!"

Toy Chica then continued, "He used to scream and shout at us! He asked us why we couldn't get you into a costume!"

Toy Bonnie ended the accusation, "Now we're not leaving, until you're in a costume!"

"Good work, children," a voice came. Then the Puppet walked in the room, his full height scaring Tarma even further. The Puppet looked down at Tarma and said, "Night guards, the most evil people."

"Hang on… what?" Tarma asked, when the Puppet leapt at him.

 **This is not the end people! Stay tuned for the next chapter of Tarma at Freddy's!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I had promised you that the last chapter wouldn't be the end.**

Chapter 10

Tarma stirred. He could only see darkness, and then some lights flashing. He still had his sunglasses on.

Thank god for that.

But all in all, he had no idea what had happened. He could only remember the Puppet lunging at him, and then he felt like as if he had been rammed by a truck. He could not feel his legs or his arms, and he couldn't move them either. But somebody was clearly taking him somewhere, but he couldn't see anything. Everything was blurry.

Then he felt like he was being placed on a table, and strong, metallic hands on his limbs were being placed.

He could hear faint voices.

Some whispering.

Several loud growls.

Some worried talk.

Then, he could see a huge black shape, coming closer to his face, and then complete darkness, and his face feeling like it was being crushed.

The only thing he could hear was a loud laughing, like that of a child, and then a deep laughing.

And then a scream.

 **Plese like and review and subscribe! Wait…. Is that what you say on Youtube?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Tarma awoke and found himself standing in a room. In the room, to one corner, sitting on the floor was a golden suit. It was shaped like a rabbit, and was wearing a bow tie. Tarma noticed how new it seemed, and it seemed to be looking at him. Tarma looked to the left, and saw a door. E could hear plenty of noises coming through it. Suddenly it was burst open, and a man rushed in. He was wearing a purple security hat, and a purple night guard shirt. He was sweating gallons like he had seen a demon and was now running from it.

The man slowly closed and locked the door, and backed away. The next set of events scared Tarma senseless.

The ghosts of five children floated in through the door, and the man started running away from one of them, which appeared to be chasing him. Tarma realized that they hadn't even noticed him yet. The man kept running, and then he suddenly ran to the suit, which he quickly opened up and put on. The ghosts, almost magically, stopped chasing him. The man started laughing at the ghosts, and then said, "Hah! You can't hurt a friendly little bunny, can you?"

Them man kept laughing, when he started screaming.

He then fell back, and sat up with the wall. Tarma realized the man was now bleeding, with blood coming out of the gaps, and the whole thing was covered in a lot of blood within seconds. The Purple Guy then screamed, "FUCK… this… STUPID….. SPRING…. ….TRAP…. OF A SUIT!"

Suddenly, there is a sickening noise of bones and flesh getting crushed and sliced, and blood suddenly flies and spurts, and stops.

Tarma had seen many horrible stuff in horror movies, but this was reality. Or some horrible dream.

He started breathing heavily, and then looked at the ghosts. They were gone.

Then he turned back to look at the suit, and saw the same golden bear sitting next to it, looking now in an even worse condition, with a complete arm missing, and at least several large cavities in it. It suddenly looked up at him, and with the other arm, slowly reached for Tarma. It said in a very ghostly voice, "Help….."

Tarma slowly drew back, and then hit something behind him. He quickly turned around, and saw Freddy standing, with no eyes in his sockets, just two ghostly dots. HE tne luunged at Tarma and screamed.

Tarma woke up and screamed himself. He then looked around. He realized he was on a table….and wearing a costume.

 **TO be continued.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Even though it was dark, he could somehow see with some mysterious dim light that seemed to be lighting the room, even though the lights were off.

Tarma raised and looked at his hands carefully. They looked like plastic, and were definitely themed on some animal. He could tell that from the fact that all of his limbs were a slight orange brown in color, and each finger was black, and so was the entire hand. Not only that, but a snout was blocking out the lower part of his field of vision. It was long, and light brown colored.

Tarma couldn't remember when he first wore that thing. Did the animatronics put him in a costume? Why would they do that? But then Tarma, upon closer inspection of his limbs, shuddered. The places where one limb was supposed to join another had dried blood coming out of it. Even though there was no blood coming out right nw, the dried blood was enough for him to know that clearly putting the costume on him had been messy.

Hang on.

If it was a costume, then how hard could it have been to put it on?

Why had Tarma bleed during putting it on?

Or….

He laughed.

"Impossible! There's no way that I died, and they stuffed me into a costume!" 

He kept laughing, and abruptly stopped.

The jaw of the costume had moved along wit his mouth when he was talking and laughing. OR… had the jaw been moving of the costume but NOT of his OWN mouth when he was talking and laughing?

Tarma slowly touched his lower jaw. It was definitely long and smooth, and even though it was plastic, Tarma could feel like it was skin.

His own skin.

He walked to the door, and tried to open it. Since his hands were not like those robots whose hands were made to properly grip stuff, he had some difficulty in opening the door. He finally opened it, and walked out.

The lights seemed to blind him. When his vision cleared, he looked around. Everything looked the same, but he was in some corridor. He walked along it, and came to one of the party rooms. Tarma looked to the stage, and gasped.

Toy Freddy was missing while the others were in place.

"The office!"

Tarma turned and fled in full speed towards the office. Little did he know that the moment he left, Toy Bonnie and Chica opened their eyes wide, and looked at the door which Tarma had exited.

"It…. Worked?" Chica asked.

Tarma ran as fast as he could, his speed somehow faster than it had been when he wasn't wearing the costume. He took a turn, and stopped.

There was the office. But Toy Freddy was outside.

Tarma then ran up to him, grabbed his shoulder, and spun him around. Toy Freddy looked blank.

"Your okay?" he asked.

But Tarma punched him with so much force, that not only did he dislocate Toy Freddy's lower jaw, but Toy Freddy also spun, and then fell on the ground.

"And stay down!" Tarma ordered. He then looked up.

Sitting in his place was someone else. It was a man in night guard attire, but he was also wearing circle glasses, and he was holding a tablet in his hand. Tarma realized he was in the darkness, so the guy probably couldn't see him.

The guy pulled out a flashlight, and shone it. Tarma raised his eyes to his hands, and then slowly lowered them. The guy was already wearing a Freddy Fazbear head.

"I'm not gonna hurt you," Tarma said, "I'm just a guy in a costume."

The night guard asked, "Oh thank god! You don't sound like the Phone Gu- is that blood all over you?"

Tarma looked down, but is snout hit his chest, so he couldn't lower it anymore. Plus his snout was blocking his lower field of vision.

"What's your name?" Tarma asked.

"Jeremy. Jeremy Fitzgerald. I'm…. I'm new here. It's my second night."

Second night.

Tarma had been out for two days. Probably.

 **To be continued. Thank you, reviewers! Those who haven't reviewed yet, like and review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry it took so long. Hope you enjoy.**

 **Chapter 13**

Two days. TWO DAYS.

"TWO DAYS?!" Tarma spat. Jeremy shuddered. He had had some expereicne with the animatronics last night. And it wasn't pretty. So the best thing to do was to make sure to NOT piss them off.

Tarma slowly turned around, and walked through the hallways, silently like he was supposed to. He had noticed a horrible coming ever since he had left the parts and service room. HE thought it would go away, but it followed him.

He couldn't bear the smell anymore, so he went to the bathrooms, and walked to the sink. HE looked in the mirror.

He was still wearing his sunglasses, but when he took them off, he could see his human eyes, with the red veins slightly visible. He then realized he was still wearing a costume. Since it seemed tightly fit, Tarma decided to run to the Parts and Service area and find a crowbar. He got there, and looked around.

There were a few tools lying around, and Tarma realized that maybe he didn't need a crowbar to open this stupid suit after all. He was an engineer after all. Grabbing a screwdriver, he slowly and expertly unscrewed some of the bolts, and then with a spanner, undid several other parts. HE could feel the thing loosing up.

Now just one last thing to open up….

Tarma undid another screw, and finally grabbed a part of the suit.

"Time to get out of it!" Tarma said.

Tarma opened the suit, something red fell out, and he went unconscious.

He got back his senses later, and realized he was probably dreaming again.

He was outside a building, with a sign, 'Fredbear's Family Diner,' on a banner. Tarma went inside to take a closer look. He looked around the hallways. This palce didn't really seem that different from Freddy Fazzbear's Pizza. Until he saw him.

He saw a small boy, crying.

The boy was hiding under a table, and he wouldn't stop crying. Then, Tarma heard a voice, "He has left you. He knows you hate it here." The boy looked up, like he heard the voice too. "You know what you saw," the voice continued, "Hurry! You must tell someone!"

The boy crawled out from underneath the table ,and made for the exit, when a huge animatronic came in front of him. Tarma panicked for the boy, and jumped in front of him, as in to guard him.

The animatronic was looking like Golden Freddy which he had seen several times, but this one seemed….. jollier. And he was wearing a pink bow tie and a dark blue hat. The child panicked and ran away. Tarma looked back, and shouted, "Hey! I'm trying to protect you!" The animatronic however, walked right _through_ Tarma, leaving him baffled.

The kid ran, with the animatronic following him, and Tarma running behind it. The animatronic then stopped. Tarma quickly looked ahead, and saw the boy had broke down to further crying. Standing right in front of him, was what appeared to be a golden rabbit animatronic. Tarma was wondering what they were about to do, when he woke up.

To be continued….


	14. Chapter 14

**Well, I would like to thank every person for reviewing my story. If we had met in real life, I would've given free cookies! But let me cut the sales pitch and let's get to the story!**

Chapter 14

Tarma slowly opened his eyes. Toy Bonnie was standing above him, poking his face. Toy Freddy was standing above him too. His jaw had, somehow, been repaired.

Tarma got up, and shoved both animatronics out of his way. Freddy said, "That guy's a jerk."

Tarma aimlessly wandered around, realizing he was feeling lighter. HE also noticed his blood stains were gone. Then he realized which animatronic he could talk to about this.

The Puppet.

Tarma knew this would be a bad idea, since that stupid puppet was what put him in the suit in the first place. But then he could ask it about some stuff he couldn't understand, like why the heck was he wearing a costume that felt like it was him, and a whole bunch of other stuff.

Tarma made his way to the Prize Corner, ignoring Toy Chica and Mangle in the hallways. HE kept walking on, quicker now, and then reached the Prize Corner. He found the huge gift box, which was the Puppet's home. He tapped on it, and waited.

The Puppet emerged out of the box ,and looking at him, said slyly, "YYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEESSSSSS?"

"You! Start talking!"

The Puppet laughed, "You can't make me talk!"

"Now! I want answers!"

"I Won't say nothing if you don't say please."

"Please."

"NOTHING! Haha!"

Tarma, losing his patience, slammed on the box, and said, "I have a life! I was a soldier! A hero! I want my old life back!"

The Puppet remained silent.

"Talk to me! Why can't you get me out of this stupid suit? I need to return!"

"I can't."

"Why not?"

The Puppet looked at him.

"I can't remove your soul from your body."

Tarma paused. He looked at the Puppet's smiling face.

"What did you say?"

"I cannot…. Remove your soul from your body. Like…. _them."_

 **To be continued….**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

 **System Override: 45%...100%**

 **System reboot failure**

 **System restart?**

 **System restarting….24%...67%...100%**

 **System restarted**

 **Reboot successful**

 **Night Roaming Mode active**

Tarma suddenly opened his eyes. He looked around, and saw that, for the first time, he wasn't in the Parts and Service room. He was in fact, in the Kids Cove area. He remembered that last night, that stupid robot of a puppet told him to return to his room, that is Parts and Service, since it was 5:59 AM, and it would be opening hours in just one minute. So Tarma returned, with only the Puppet saying he couldn't remove his soul from his body. Unlike them. Whoever them was.

Tarma guessed that the employees must have brought him here during day hours, and that he must've been entertaining kids all day. No wonder he felt so tired. HE looked over to Mangle, who was lying in her usual heap. He noticed she had one eyeball out.

Tarma left the Cove and then walked to the Prize Corner, hoping to complete his conversation with the Puppet. He then found his giant gift box again. The Puppet popped out, as if expecting him.

"I was wondering when you'd show up," the Puppet said. Tarma then spat, "Yeah yeah whatever. Just answer my question from last night." The Puppet took no offence, and said, "Why don't you come inside the gift box?"

Tarma was about to refuse, but decided to go along with it. However, when he put one foot inside the box, he realized that his foot could not touch the bottom. The Puppet suddenly jerked him in. Tarma fell in, and fell…. And fell….. and fell…..

And hit hard ground. HE looked up, and was shocked to discover that falling inside the gift box had landed him in a hallway, looking like the Pizzeria's. Standing, or more accurately, _floating,_ in front of him was the Puppet. The Puppet laughed, and said, "Hope you didn't break any gears!"

Tarma sat up, and dusted his animatronic butt. He looked around in awe. The Puppet then spread his arms out, and said in an imperious voice, "This is the dimension of which I am allowed full entry and power! I can do anything here!"

Tarma was awestruck. For a robot, this place where he had full power to do anything, and that inside a GIFT BOX was impressive…..

The Puppet said, "So the question you asked last night? I can answer it. But first, a little back view of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza….."

Tarma looked at the Puppet sternly, "I know. The Bite of 87, the Missing Children Incident, Closure, Reopen…." The Puppet raised his hand to silence him. "Well, let me tell you in a better way…. The Bite of 87 took place in the old establishment, in the year 1987, in midsummer. But do you know HOW it happened? WHO was the victim?"

Tarma was stumped by what the Puppet said. He had absolutely no answers to these.

"No comment? Didn't expect you to."

The Puppet started floating away, and Tarma followed him. He lead him through the hallways, and then to a party room. It looked smaller than the last time he had seen, and it hit him this was probably the old establishment.

"Do you see that?" the Puppet pointed at a small group of children. Tarma saw that they were holding a smaller boy hostage, and they were taking him to a giant Golden looking Freddy.

Golden Freddy? 

"Back then, he was called Fredbear. The establishment? Fredbear's Family Diner," the Puppet explained. Tarma watched the kids as they got closer to the animatronic, and then he realized the smaller boy was the same boy he had seen several hallucinations ago. When he was human. One of the kids said, "Look! Fredbear wants to give you a kiss!"

And, to Tarma's anger, he saw them chuck the small boy directly into the mouth of Fredbear. Fredbear's mouth opened, and bit into the child's skull. The boy screamed. The kids laughed. This was sadistic, Tarma thought. He realized the Puppet was silent.

The Puppet looked at him, and asked, "Do you know who that boy is? In Fredbear's jaws?"

There was a sickening crack.

Tarma looked back at the kids. He saw the child who was in Fredbear's jaws was bleeding from his head. He was dead. The kids had stopped laughing.

Tarma looked at the Puppet, and asked, "Who is that boy?"

The Puppet replied, "Me."

Tarma gasped. The Puppet? Used to be a KID?!

"Bizarre, but true. This is not the official Bite of 87. The year is currently 1986. The Diner was converted into a Pizzeria. In 1987, the animatronic, Foxy the Pirate Fox, attacked a repairsman, and bit his frontal lobe out. The man survived."

Tarma then gasped, "I remember that!"

"Yes, because I sent you that memory."

Tarma looked confused. "Hang on… you were planning all of this? Sending me memories? Turning me into a robot?"

The Puppet replied in the positive. He continued, "Then there was the Missing Children Incident."

The hallway changed into a room, and Tarma saw the door open. 5 children walked in, and Freddy walked in behind them. Then Freddy said, "All right kids, here is a surprise!" The Freddy took his head off. It was a disguise. The man took the rest of the costume off, and Tarma saw he was wearing a Purple shirt. The Puppet said, "I call him, the Purple Man."

Then, the Purple Man, with a knife, murdered the children. He showed no mercy. He showed no remorse, like the children were prey he was stalking for a long time. Tarma felt like puking, and realized, that being a goat animatronic, he couldn't. He wasn't even sure if a real life goat could actually puke….

Then the scene changed again. Now he saw another Puppet, the past one, putting the animatronics costumes on the children. 3 were familiar. They looked like Toy Freddy, Bonnie and Chica. The fourth was the fox. The Puppet sobbed, "They were children, just like me. I tried my best to bring them back to life. To give them life. So I put the suits on them, and hid their corpses inside. Little did I know that, because of my supernatural powers given to me by an unknown being, who had somehow encased himself in a small Fredbear teddy bear I had, trapped the four children's souls in the suits. For the last one, I took him to the nearest costume I could find….."

"Fredbear," Tarma completed the sentence.

"Yes."

"But that child was also trapped like the others. I felt the most sorry for him. I had seen him walk away from his mother who was too busy talking on the phone outside the establishment…"

Tarma muttered, "What a bitch…."

"He had come to this establishment for something fun. And the first day he entered Freddy's was his last. So I gave him the ability to teleport. It serves him well."

Tarma remembered seeing Golden Freddy on multiple occasions. He then decided to say it.

"I saw Golden Freddy, but he was looking in worse condition every time he came to me."

The Puppet turned to him suddenly. "What?" 

"And he kept asking for help…."

The Puppet was silent. "I shall have to finish this appointment quickly. I believe you remember what happened to the Purple Man?" Tarma could remember the guy bleeding to death when he put on that weird golden rabbit suit. "Yeah. What drove him to putting it on?"

The Puppet explained, "Well, it was the ghosts of the children. He returned a few nights ago from jail, and wanted to get rid of the children from his memories. So he destroyed them all. He released the souls of the children, who chased him around the building, until he retreated to the room where he found the golden rabbit. He put it on. And died.

"Well, somehow, his soul was also trapped. He has possessed the suit he is trapped in. I now call him, Springtrap. For it was the suit's mechanical spring system that killed him."

"So where is he?"

"I have trapped him in this dimension. He can't escape, unless through the gift box. Now if you'll excuse me…."

Tarma suddenly started to spin very violently, and then he found himself flying ,and then he flew out of the box and crashed into a heap on the floor. He looked up, and said, "Well that was a weird trip. I wouldn't want to mess with the Puppet…. Especially not in there."

"Indeed," said a ghostly voice. Tarma turned around to the source.

There, standing about 10 feet away from him, behind a table, was an animatronic. It was golden. But it looked broken and ancient and macabre. Tarma stood up slowly. He realized that it looked like a rabbit.

He remembered this robot.

Springtrap.

The Purple Man.

 **TO be continued…..**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Tarma, not taking his eyes off Springtrap, slowly stood up. He watched and observed the rabbit. It then walked away from the table, so that there was nothing but 10 feet of air between the two. Springtrap said, "You look unlike any other I have seen.….."

Tarma spat, "Then that gives you another reason to be scared."

"On the contrary," Spirngtrap sneered, "It gives me another reason to enjoy killing you."

Tarma then clenched his robot fists, and said, "Do you not value the life of others? Is murder an art for you?"

Springtrap laughed like a ghost, and said, "Is murder an art for me? Maybe not. I murder when I feel like it. In fact, I feel like murdering all the time. I have always felt like murdering. I murdered a cat when I was eight with a bat. I murdered a boy who was 8 when I was 7. You use the word, murder, very bluntly."

Tarma had heard Morden talk, and he talked about making a better world by crushing the Regular Army, but this guy's sayings were just… _wrong._ He was truly insane. Tarma said, "You know what? I'll just break you, cuz your friggin wastin' ma time."

Tarma moved towards Springtrap in incredible speed, and landed a punch directly in his face, knocking him into a wall. Several gears flew out of his mouth. Springtrap got up, and readjusted his lowerjaw, with a loud, _clank_ and _snap._

"OK, didn't see that coming," was all that Springtrap muttered, and then, he opened his hands wide. Suddenly, a shadow leapt out of him, and Tarma jumped out of the way as the shadow nearly hit him. When he looked at the shadow, he gasped. The shadow looked like Mangle. But it was black all over, and it had white pupils and black eyes.

"Leer," Sprigntrap commanded, and Shadow Mangle suddenly with unnatural speed, went right up to Tarma, and stared at him directly in the face. The eyes gave him the creeps, and then there was a flash. The next thing you know, he's been blinded.

Tarma screamed, "Why is everything gone white?!"

He could hear shuffling, so he tried punching the air. But he was unsuccessful, and then he felt a punch in his face, and another in the chest, and he crashed on top of a table. Tarma slowly got up, opened his eyes, and saw the white had gone.

He looked around ,but found no sign of Springtrap anywhere. He realized that somebody as dangerous in the Purple Man, in a robot suit, is equals to death for innocent people if he didn't do something. He didn't really like the animatronics, since they had tried to kill him, and he didn't really know Jeremy Fitzgerald, since they had met only the night before, but they were not involved in anything the Puppet had told him about, so they were 9yes even the animatronics) innocent.

As Tarma ran through the hallways ,he realized how quiet it was. He took a left turn and ran into the Parts and Service room, and opened the door and hit the lights on.

The moment the lights flooded the room ,which they had probably not for a very long time, the animatronics in the room all screamed.

Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy were all recognized by Tarma ,but he was shocked to see what they had become. He had never looked around the Parts and Service room carefully, and during his time as night guard, he had not encountered them. Now here he was, staring right at them. Or what was left of them.

Freddy was looking very unclean and worn out. Bonnie's face was missing as well as his left arm. The only thing left was a lower jaw. Chica looked demonic, with an androgynous look, and her jaw was unhinged, hanging by wires. She had no hands, there were wires coming out instead. Foxy's chest seemed to have worn out like a cloth at the lower end. A part of his upper left part of his head was broke, revealing the endoskeleton skull within.

The animatronics kept on screaming, and stopped. They put their hands to their eyes to block the light ,and then they all got up. Seeing them get up in their condition was like watching a room full of zombies wake up.

The four looked at him, clearly confused, and Freddy spoke, "He-e-e-y there! I'm F-f-Freddy! Fr—rr—r-r-edy Fazbear-r-r.r.r…r," Freddy spoke with a broken voice. Bonnie did not say anything, while Chica said, "Has any—y-one seen my cupcake?" and Foxy spoke with a pirate voice, "Argh! This man be the one who Fredbear spoke of?"

Tarma was even more confused.

"Me?"  
"Aye!" Foxy piped, "You are the one who will bring salvation!"

 **To be continued**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Tarma asked, "The one to bring salvation? Sounds too… prophetic."

Foxy commented, "I know it don't rhyme, but yer missing the point!"

Chica then explained, "The Puppet told us while we were asleep, that an animatronic whose name started with T would destroy Springtrap." Tarma took the information in, and said, "So you think…."  
Chica then butted, "And it would take place in a fire."

Tarma was taken aback. Him killing Springtrap when the place is on fire?

Tarma then heard a ghostly laugh behind him several feet away, and he turned around. Springtrap was standing there. And he was holding something. Tarma looked more carefully, and saw he was holding….

A hatchet.

Tarma slowly advanced towards the robot, while the older animatronics looked out of the room and saw Springtrap. And then his hatchet. The four screamed, and backed into the room, with Freddy saying, Its the thing that broke us!"

Springtrap lunged at Tarma, who sidestepped and landed a punch under Springy's shoulder. Springtrap turned quickly and slashed, but Tarma dodged and landed a volley of quick punches in his face. (Achievement unlocked: In yo face! +200 XP) Springtrap stumbled backwards, and Tarma landed one final punch, knocking Springtrap to the ground ,and sending more of his gears flying out of him. The hatchet flew in the air, and Tarma made a grab for it, but got cut short when Springy grabbed his leg, causing him to fall over.

Springtrap with incredible speed, grabbed the hatchet, and turned towards Tarma. Tarma jumped back on his feet, and held his fists out, wanting to beat the metal crap out of the monster. He shouted behind him, "Could use a hand!"

Somebody from Parts and Service threw a spare Freddy hand.

"NOT THAT KINDA HAND! I need some help!"

Freddy showed his face, "Jittering and shaking, "But t-t-0t-t-hat tool scares us!"

"It's just a hatchet! What's so bad about that?!"

"He broke us with it many years ago! We got shot and expired!"

Tarma turned and ducked just in time as Springtrap slashed his hatchet. Tarma, with furious speed, punched rapidly at his chest, under the armpit, at the jaw. He wanted to kill this murderer. He who killed five children like they were just animals. Even Morden and his men weren't this deranged.

Springtrap then brought the hatchet down on Tarma's arm in the middle of Tarma's fury, and then a loud crack was heard. Tarma pulled his arm back ,and saw electricity flashing out of his arm.

Strangely enough, it hurt.

Springtrap seemed amused, and then slowly made his way back, and opened his arms. This time, another shadow animatronic leapt out at Tarma, and he ducked. When he looked back, he was shocked to see that it looked exactly like Foxy. Not only that, but it looked EXACTLY like the current one looks like. Excpet this one looked like it had burnt in a fire.

 _In a fire._

Tarma looked back ,and once again, Springtrap had disappeared. He turned to face Shadow Foxy, who tackled him to the floor. Shadow Foxy brought his jaws in for a powerful bite, and Tarma put his hand up to block the attack. Shadow Foxy tore of the arm from where it got cut by Springtrap's hatchet. Tarma felt the pain shoot up his arm, but nonetheless pushed Shadow Foxy off of himself and stood up. He saw Shadow Foxy hit the floor, and evaporate into a cloud of dust. Tarma looked at his left arm.

Half of the lower part of the arm, leading towards his hand, had been completely torn off. A lot of electricity is coming out of it. He then hears Springtrap's voice ring throughout the hallways, "I am a bit disappointed in you."

Tarma replied, "How did you get out of the Puppet's dimension?"  
There was a silence, and Spirngtrap replied, "Let's just say Fredbear was of a great amount of help to me…."

Tarma realized Springy had been torturing Golden Freddy. No wonder he had looked so broken every time he reappeared.

He then shouted back, "Where are you, you coward?! Come out!"

Springtrap replied in his usual echo, "Find me. Before I find him."

Tarma was getting more pissed, when he realized what Springy meant by 'him.'

Jeremy. He was going after Jeremy.

 **To be continued.**


End file.
